


Wedding Bells

by SteelLily



Series: Professors Carter and Martinelli [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Professors, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelLily/pseuds/SteelLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a super short one shot for Cartinelli Week this week. People keep asking me to continue with more stories in this universe. I hope y'all enjoy this.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, nor do I claim to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Bells

_Six Months Ago_

Angie slumped against the wall next to their apartment while she fished for her keys in her oversized satchel. She felt more and more like Mary Poppins the further she dug into the purse. With a groan, she kicked at the door and called, hoping against hope Peggy let her class out early, “Peg? If you’re in, open up!”

Silence responsed and she briefly debated dumping the contents of her bag onto the floor. “Ah HA!” she shouted when she finally gripped her keys, “I need a new system,” she mumbled to herself as she put the key in the lock then opened the door.

She dumped her bag on the table in the entryway and tossed her keys into the glass goblet by the mail. Her coat, she deposited on the back of the bar stool and simultaneously kicked off her heels then flicked on the light.

“SURPRISE!” rang out through the apartment.

Angie screamed and grabbed at the baseball bat they kept near the door. “What the hell?!” Angie blinked several times, orienting herself to the faces of friends and family smiling back at her.

Peggy walked toward her with her hands raised, smiling, “Welcome home, my darling,” she kissed Angie on the cheek and led her into the living room.

“What’s goin’ on? It ain’t my birthday,” Angie whispered to Peggy still feeling very suspicious, “Hi guys,” she smiled to their guests.

“Everyone gather round, let’s all sit down,” Peggy directed the group to pile onto the couches and chairs scattered in the living room around the TV.

Angie finally took a moment to survey the room, her parents, grandmother, siblings, cousins, Anna and Edwin, Dottie and Daniel, Howard and _Oh God, what’s her name?_ Angie scrambled, Maria and their neighbors Rose and Gloria all took their seats. Peggy disappeared into the kitchen and returned with a glass of champagne which she handed to Angie. “We all have been working together to make a video for you, my darling, to celebrate your Drama Desk Award nomination and it’s finally finished,” Peggy nodded at Edwin while she clicked on the TV and he leaned back to switch off the light behind his head. 

Peggy sat down next to Angie on the couch and wrapped her arm around Angie’s shoulder, “We’re so proud of you. I love you so much,” she kissed Angie’s temple and pressed play.

Angie smiled and watched the screen fill with the faces and voices of her loved ones. Her parents and grandmother talking about what she was like as a child, her brothers acting macho but saying sweet things. Angie swiped at a tear that rolled down her cheek. Peggy reached to the table and handed her a tissue. Angie took it and fought an audible sniffle. She laughed as their friends and neighbors shared embarrassing stories of Angie running lines in the elevator or the stairwell or practicing dance steps on the sidewalk. By the time Peggy came on the screen, Angie’s sides hurt from laughing and crying. Peggy leaned forward. Angie rubbed her back, Peggy hated seeing herself on camera so she turned to watch Angie watch her message. It was sappy and sweet and disgusting and Angie felt her face turn fifteen shades of red. With Peggy’s final congratulations and I love you on screen, Edwin leaned back and flipped the light on again. “Thanks you guys, this was so sweet,” Angie started.  
Peggy cleared her throat and slid off the couch in front of Angie. “What’re you doin’, sweetie?”

“Angela Martinelli, I am so terribly proud to know you and have been allowed to be a part of your life for the last four years,” Peggy reached under the couch cushion and pulled out a box.

“Jesus, Mary and Joseph,” Angie startled, staring wide eyed between the tiny box and Peggy’s face.

“Now that it’s legal in all fifty states, I was quite hoping you would do me the honour of being my wife,” Peggy flipped open the top and the most beautiful diamond surrounded by tiny emeralds on a white gold band just begged to be placed on Angie’s finger.

Tears slipped down Angie’s cheeks all she could manage was to nod, slip onto the floor next to Peggy, take Peggy’s face in her hands and kiss her. The room erupted in cheers. Angie smiled broadly at Peggy then lightly hit her on the shoulder, “You asked Mama and Papa first before all this, right?”

Peggy laughed. “Of course she did,” Mr. Martinelli replied, hoisting his glass of champagne in the air, "Look close at the ring. It should look familiar.”

Angie squinted at the gems. Peggy patted a tear that snuck down her cheek with the back of her hand. Angie turned swiftly to her grandmother, “Nonna? Really? You and Pop are okay with this?”

“Si, bella. I know how much you loved it,” Nonna replied.

Angie shot up from the couch and launched herself into her grandmother’s arms. “Where is Pop, anyway?” Angie asked when she pulled away.

“He insisted we not close the shop too early. He should be here soon with a pie or two. That’s all,” Nonna wiped the tears from Angie’s cheeks, “Vai messo l'anello sulla. Go.”

Angie returned to Peggy, now sitting on the couch, and put the ring on her finger. “It’s perfect. You’re perfect,” she smiled and kissed Peggy again.

“All right you two, enough, let’s get this engagement/award party going. Enough sap,” Howard groaned which earned him an elbow to the stomach from Maria.

“Quite right,” Peggy said and picked up the stereo remote and pressed play. Music filled the home and everyone broke into groups. Peggy and Angie made their way around to everyone sharing their thanks and receiving congratulations. When Pop arrived with the pizzas, Angie broke down into another batch of tears which he happily wiped away and issued the obligatory Italian threat to Peggy of, “If you hurt my granddaughter, by God and all the saints, I will hurt you…or send Nonna after you because I don’t hit women. Ah you get the point. Congratulazioni, bellezze,” and kissed them both on the cheeks.

_Six Months Later  
The Night Before_

“Oh my God, did you remember to pay the florist?” Peggy shouted from the living room.

“Yes! Calm down, crazy lady!” Angie replied after turning off the shower.

“I can’t believe it’s happening tomorrow. Is everything done? I feel like we forgot something,” Peggy burst into the bathroom.

Angie wrapped the towel around her chest and sighed at her ridiculous fiancé. She placed her still slightly wet hands on the sides of Peggy’s face and forced her to look in her eyes, “Everything is done. Everything is fine. This has been the easiest wedding to plan ever in the history of weddings. The heavens opened up, the stars aligned and your folks and Steve lent a hand in orchestrating every single detail of what, I’m completely certain, will be the most perfect wedding in all of history. Capito?”

Peggy took a deep breath and nodded slowly, “You’re right. It’s going to be perfect. You’re perfect.”

“I know,” Angie winked and squeezed Peggy’s shoulders.

“What if I forget all the dance moves?” Peggy groaned and leaned against the bathroom doorway.

“If you fumble, I’ll just dip and kiss you,” Angie ran her fingers through her hair.

“I like that. Perhaps I should mess up on purpose.”

“Don’t you dare!” Angie scolded Peggy with her brush.

_The Morning Of_

“Anna’s late. She was supposed to be here five minutes ago,” Angie shouted over the hair dryers in the salon.

Her stylist sighed and dropped her hands for the tenth time under Angie’s constant fidgeting.

“If you don’t stop flailing, I’m never going to finish your hair,” the stylist plead.

“Asking Angela to not flail is like asking water not to be wet. The best you can hope for is contained chaos,” Peggy flipped the pages of a magazine while her stylist worked on her hair, “She’ll be here soon. Calm down, darling.”

The bell jingled and Angie flipped around in her chair, nearly knocking her stylist over. “Finally!” she shouted.

“Sorry, it was Edwin’s fault. We missed the train then, it was a nightmare,” Anna apologized.

“Thank God,” the stylists muttered collectively.

“You’re lucky you got here, Anna. Angie was about to blow a gasket,” Dottie chimed in, scrolling on her phone and snapping a piece of gum.

“I know you plan on spittin’ that gum out before we leave here, missy,” Angie snapped at Dottie.

“Yes, mother. Whatever you say.”

Peggy and Anna snickered which earned them glares.

_The Afternoon Of_

“Wow,” Angie stood struck totally dumb at the sight of Peggy in her dress, a tear slipped down her cheek, “You look…just wow.”

Peggy blushed, “Stop crying, darling. You’ll mess your make-up. Go get changed so we can get as many of these pictures out of the way as possible.”

“Yes ma’am,” Angie said, tapping her cheeks.

When she returned, Edwin, Anna, Dottie and Howard had made themselves comfortable, taking swigs from a flask Howard snuck in. “Gimme!” Angie called.

Peggy’s breath caught, “My God.”

Angie smiled broadly at Peggy and took a long drink from the flask handed to her, “Oh stop it. It’s just me.”

_The Ceremony_

“By the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you married. You may kiss your wife,” the officiant finished.

Peggy smiled and took Angie in her arms. Angie let out a yip when Peggy unexpectedly dipped her for their kiss. Laughter and applause broke out from their friends and family. The world disappeared and narrowed down to Angie in Peggy’s arms, Angie’s hands on Peggy’s face and the feeling of completeness and home they found in one another’s arms. They shared a laugh and a final peck on the lips before uprighting. Both wiped tears from their eyes and took their bouquets from Edwin, who patted tears off his cheeks with his handkerchief and Dottie, who rolled her eyes at all the tears. “Ladies and Gentlemen, allow me to be the first to officially present to you, Mrs. And Mrs. Martinelli-Carter.”

_The Reception_

“I absolutely cannot believe you two nerds decided to make your first dance, the dance from Pulp Fiction. Are you kidding me?” Daniel shouted over the music.

“My idea, totally,” Angie raised her hand to claim full responsibility.

“Well it was excellent,” Daniel added, “Now where did my better half vanish to?” he turned and limped away.

“The bar!” Peggy shouted from their seat on a couch in the reception room. Her head collapsed onto Angie’s shoulder, “I’m exhausted.”

Angie rested her head on top of Peggy’s, “Me too. Think anyone would miss us if we just disappeared for, I dunno, an hour?”

Peggy felt the devilish grin Angie smiled into her hair. “Unfortunately, yes, I think they’d notice and we would never live it down.”

“Boo,” Angie pouted, “Should I go tell the DJ to start wrapping it up?”

“What time is it?” Peggy asked and searched the room for a clock.

“Bout 10:30 I think,” Angie replied.

“Ah, we have to be out by 11 anyway. Let’s just let everyone enjoy their last half hour.”

“Dance with me,” Angie shot up from the couch and held her hand out to Peggy.

Peggy took her hand and joined Angie in the middle of the nearly abandoned dance floor. Their DJ, upon seeing them, turned down the lights soft and faded out the fast number that had been playing and replaced it with something more appropriate. Slowly, pairs joined them on the dance floor for the last several songs. “I can’t think of a more perfect end to a more perfect day,” Peggy smiled and slipped a stray strand of hair behind Angie’s ear.

Angie turned her face to kiss Peggy’s palm, “Neither can I. I love you.”

“I love you,” Peggy smiled and kissed Angie softly.


End file.
